


Birthday Kisses

by CassieCipher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieCipher/pseuds/CassieCipher
Summary: It is the day of Jumin’s birthday! MC has a day filled with plans, but of course. It all starts off with having a lovely morning with her lovely husband.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Original Female Character(s), Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ~I had done this small drabble the day of Jumin's Birthday! (Only forgot to post it here) As my gift to him~ Happy Birthday to Mr. Han <3
> 
> ~No Trigger Warnings needed! 
> 
> ~Enjoy! <3

It was a bright and sunny day on October 5th, 2020. The sun shone brightly into Jumin’s penthouse. Eveloping Jumin and MC’s shared bedroom in a warm and soft glow. Very fitting for such a special day. 

Normally to others, this day was just like any other. Not holding any kind of significant value . However to MC, it was a special day. The day the love of her life was born. One that she cherishes each and every year. 

When Jumin’s birthday rolls around the corner , she works extra hard to make sure he has the best birthday ever. Her antics never fails to amuse him. But of course, Jumin loved each and every little thing she did for him. Her actions proved how much she loved him. She always had her way to make his heart flutter. 

And he was so thankful for her each and every day. He made sure she knew that as well. 

With the sun fully risen, MC opened her eyes, smiling brightly as she knew what day it was. She looked over, seeing her husband still fast asleep. 

She sighed in content, a soft expression taking over her features. She lightly placed her hand upon his cheek. Smiling widely while stroking his cheek. 

A hum left her lips, “How can one look so adorable when they sleep?” She spoke out loud to nobody in particular. She was just admiring his sleepy state. He looked rather soft and relaxed compared to his normal everyday business expression. If only she knew that only she got to see that soft and loving side of him.

However, what she didn’t know was that he was wide awake, only resting his eyes to give the illusion that he was sleeping. Yet he couldn’t seem to keep up the act for too long, a smile broke out onto his features. “Hm.. I should say the same to you, my love.” His voice was light and soft, filled with sleepiness. “You are just as equally as cute as you find me to be.” 

She blushed, the feeling of being caught catching her off guard. He softly opened his eyes, meeting her beautiful face, something he loved waking up to. 

“I can’t believe you faked sleeping!” She pouted lightly. He let out a breathy chuckle. “I apologize, love. I just wanted this moment to last just a little while longer.” 

She giggled lightly, “well.. I suppose I can forgive you just this once. Since it is your birthday and all.” She leaned down placing a loving kiss to his cheek. 

He pouted at that. “That’s not a proper kiss.” She looked at him, laughing softly. A beautiful sound that he wanted to always hear, every single day. “Gosh.. You are just too adorable..” She giggled, placing another kiss on his cheek, teasing him lightly. He pouted more, like a little boy who got his favorite toy taken from him. 

“Darling.. If you don’t give me a proper kiss, I’ll just have to take a kiss from you myself.” He warned, although it had no harsh intention behind it. She raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Hm…” She placed a kiss to his forehead, followed by the tip of his nose, then his cheeks once again. 

She then acted like she was going to give him and give him a kiss on the lips, only to pull away just inches away from contact. The playfully hurt look on his face made her go into a laughing fit. 

“Oh my goddess..” She grinned, “Such a spoiled man..” She playfully chided, tsking lightly before placing a soft kiss onto his lips. One he smiled into, reciprocating the kiss in return.

Only when the two of them pulled away to breathe, did Jumin replied with, “Of course. I always love my birthday kisses from my beautiful wife first thing in the morning on my birthday.” He placed a chaste kiss onto her lips, smirking slightly seeing her flushed face. She composed herself, smiling sweetly. “Then I’ll give you as many birthday kisses as you’d like.” She nuzzled him lightly. “Happy Birthday, My Love..” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!~ <3


End file.
